Joe
History Early life Joe was born In Ireland In 1698 To a Irish Farmer named Kenneth. His father taught him to wield his musket as well as to clean it and reload it. At the age of 6, His father had gotten injured and was unable to work, Joe and his brother nearly starved to death because they had given all their food for their sisters. going to bed hungry was annoying for Joe and his family so Joe and his brother decided to Get jobs as photograph assistants and hunters. When Joe turned 10 his father had healed and got back to working. their mother Bought food with the money Joe and his brother had earned. He had Joe and his brother take kung fu lessons from his best friend who travelled to China and learned how fight there. After a couple years of practicing, with Sword, Gun, and Unarmed Combat, anyone who wanted to fight with Joe went out with broken bones, split lips, and black eyes, At the age of 16 He lied about his age and joined the Irish Bulkeleyes (Irish Special forces) But He was captured by EITC soldiers and sent to the caribbean, the day after his arrival he Escaped the EITC and lived on Tortuga as a Baker making food the way his mother would, who always taught Joe how to cook. One day On tortuga a man pulled a knife on him and attempted to murder him, Joe beat the man to death with his bare hands and was arrested. As he was dragged into the courtroom he was sentenced to be hanged for Manslaughter But instead of being hung to death he beat the Navymen down and grabbed onto the chadalier rope and shot it causing him to fly across the room and out the window, he soon reclaimed his job and Married, a young girl named Mary Then about a month later EITC Bombed Tortuga, Joes wife was killed. however, Joe escaped, furious at the EITC he moved to driftwood. One day on driftwood he heard gunshots outside, It was a firing squad of Marines drilling, He ended up Joining them and Went through Hard training for several weeks. The Crucible Our final test was a Survival course. we had to go 3 days with only half a meal and 3 hours of sleep each night with Weapon drills, Practice charges, Mine dodging, Bayonet practice, and Jumping courses for 3 days straight, But after this Long tiring test we had finished "Boot camp" And befome fully trained Marines. 1st Battle: Operation Liberation We Had used the flying glitch to get high in Tortuga skies, Our mission was to Liberate Tortuga Inside out, However our Pilot : Nate Messed up a little and got us seen in the skies, EITC fired on us from below and we ended up having to take an Emergency drop All of the Marines Jumped out except the pilot who had glitched all the way into the swamp then fell hard. I had landed Inside the gun shop so I decided to enter, And EITC soldier was inside, he turned and I hit him with my musket to his neck crushing his windpipe, 2 more EITC soldiers fired at me from upstairs I shot one of them, and shot the other twice, I heard another person walking in So I took aim and shot him in the head, I left to find 6 Allied Pirates outside waiting for me Their Captain said they had seen their Pilot go down in the swamp, then another pirate said : "Enemy spotted" and a squad of EITC soldiers Came from the other beach We got in a fire fight with them and we were losing until 2 other Marines came from behind them and shot all of them down. We went into the swamp to look for Nate our Pilot we had been shot at from An EITC bunker, until one of the other Marines: Kim threw a grenade past them blowing them up, we headed up though more EITC troops awaited us, we saw the pilot by the wooden wreck in the swamp I volunteered to get him, but my Major said It was suicide, I had done it anyways and brought the pilot back Who had Minor Injuries We got through enemy fire and To the Main gats of town we had found the rest of the Marines In a HUGE firefight With the EITC In the end we won the firefight and liberated Tortuga. The Death of Jade Shorefury Jade Shorefury was Stabbed through the gut with a Bayonet during a charge. Jade lies in a grave on Isla Cangrejos The Death of Jack Jack was the Radio Operator In our squad to Link Informations to other Pirate/Marine allies, His Radio was shot, then died of blood loss from shrapnel. He lies in a grave on Isla Cangrejos The Death of William Warhawk William came from the rich Warhawk family, He was stabbed several times in the chest in his 8th battle. William Warhawk Lies in a grave on Isla Cangrejos Names Ive been called Glitch Masta Sir glitch alot Joe Noob King of the Noobs Mr Joe Mr Noob No-Life 40 year old Rambo Major Awesome Commando Joe Sir Cool The King Elvis Lerry Rachel Crazy Insane Mad Mental A Crazed gunman Irish boy Mean Green Fighting Marine Quotes "Alright" "Ooh... Theyre gonna have to glue you back together.... IN HELL!" 'I've got a better Idea..." ":D :D :D :D :D!!!!! MY FIRST FAMED WEAPON!!!!" "I like turtles" "Elo Frenchie" "EITC Scum" "FUDGE!!!" "U smell like Pie" "Cya" "KO!!" "SAY HALLO TO MAH LITTLE FRIEND!" Friends Remy - Met him at the first invasion Zoye The Tough - Met her in fort dundee Liam Shooter - Zoye's Friend Nate Raidhawk - Liams friend And my GM Kim - Part of my old unit in the Marines He was kinda jerky Jack - Our Radio Op In my old squad Will Warhawk - The co Commander of my old squad Jade shorefury - The only girl in my old squad Ryan - The leader of my old unit and A Good friend until a Siege Charge ended him, Rest In Pieces Major... Ruby - Ryans widow Leo - A Cash stealing Drug dealin Friend o' mine Seadric - Never comes online anymore Remys friend Mr Buckwood - My Marine, Never Liked wearing uniforms... Connor - My other Marine. Never comes online anymore either. Relatives Father: Kenneth lv 50 Mother: Jennifer lv 36 Brother: Kenny lv 14 First Sister: Amber lv 27 Second Sister: Heather lv 26 Third Sister : Hannah lv 27 Forth Sister: Samantha lv 10 -Died at birth- First Grandfather: Cesar lv 40 First Grandmother: Maria lv 50 Second Grandfather: Kenneth lv 50 -Died of old age- Second Grandmother: Wilma lv 39 Favorite Pirate foods Beans rice and cheese - His fathers recipie Pie - Any Pie Hot Or cold Sailor Jerry - A type of wine that American sailors would drink Soda - In Ireland, Beer is Soda Diamonds - *Minecraft reference* Theyre Magically delicious Fish - Your gonna eat them Either way Bacon - Bacon? Ooh la la Animals Cats - Theyre adorable... Pigs - For the bacon... Duh... Dread scorpions - Theyre just so cute... Greatest accomplishments Glitching back into the game on a banned account Climbing glitch mountain - Port royal Climbing Padres volcano Escaping EITC jails hundreds of times Surviving Thousands of EITC encounters Killing the Rage ghost... 10 times... Getting a medal of honor In the Marines Category:Pirates Category:POTCO